dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindo Tachibana
Lindo Tachibana is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is Ritsuka's cousin and an exorcist. Appearance Lindo is a tall young man with short, messy red hair and turquoise eyes. Vampire Form When in his vampire form, his eyes glow with a blood-red-colored luster, and a piece of hair on the left side of his head grows slightly. He also sprouts vampire fangs. Normal Appearance His clothing consists of a white dress shirt with a white bow tied tightly on the collar. The shirt is also decorated with red stripes that go from his left shoulder down towards the center of his shirt. He wears a dark burgundy jacket with a hood over the shirt, along with dark blue trousers decorated with red lines aligned vertically down the front of the trousers and black lines aligned horizontally above his knee and below his knee above the calf, and black shoes. He can sometimes be seen with a rosary around his neck. Battle Appearance His battle appearance is similar to his normal attire, but changes to reflect his vampire nature. It mainly consists of a black cloak, pants, undershirt, and choker, all with red borders on the edges. He also wears red half-gloves, and black boots. When like this he changes into his vampire form, however he is aware of his surroundings and in complete control of himself. Personality Lindo is an independent person. He's caring towards the ones he loves and is very determined to protect Ritsuka from the devils. He is also stoic, shown when he endured hits for her. He is also smart, resourceful, and determined. Not one to give up, Lindo will never stop protecting Ritsuka. He was also a loyal friend to Azuna, and was saddened by her death at the hands of Jek. He is also shown to get furious and jealous whenever one of the devils does anything to Ritsuka. Lindo is not near as forgiving as Ritsuka, and will not trust someone once they betray him. He is also shown to be biased when is comes to dealing with the devils, refusing to believe that they are anything but liars, who only seek Ritsuka for the grimoire within her. He despises Rem most of all, and doesn't give him or the rest of the Student Council a chance to be anything other than what they are or appear to be. However, he is not above teaming up with them should the situation call for it in order to protect Ritsuka, Unlike his father, Lindo is kind, selfless, and even though he has eyes for Ritsuka, he doesn't force his feelings on her, nor does he act perverted towards her. He is also noble, and in episode 8, it is shown that he is unwavering, believing that Ritsuka shouldn't let Azuna's death be in vain, even though he was sad as well. In episode 11, he confronts the Student Council on her whereabouts, and is shocked and troubled to learn that she is in the vampire castle. However, this does not stop him from immediately deciding to go save her, saying that he won't calm down, because if anything were to happen to her, he "can't go on living." He shows his bravery and inner iron when he and the devils confront the vampires, including his father, Lord Nesta. In episode 12, it is shown that Lindo has no love for his father because his father caused his mother and his life much misery. Thus he has no qualms of conscience when he attempted to kill Lord Nesta for harming Ritsuka. He was later surprised by Rem's obvious display of love for Ritsuka, shocked that any of the devils could feel just a strongly and as genuinely as he could. In the end, he was shown to be sad but content when Rem and Ritsuka confessed to each other, and promised that he would continue to show her his love by continuing to protect her with all his being. After the battle, he gains a begrudging respect for all the devils, since they've proven that they too can feel and love with all their beings, just as he can. History His real mother, Marta Tachibana, died when he was young due to an illness she contracted when she gave birth to Lindo. Maria then raised him as one of her own. He's had the information about folklore, vampires, and devils hammered into him ever since he was young. When his grandfather died from a curse, he was left with the responsibility to protect the Tachibana family. He then went to study in England at an exorcism school while Ritsuka remained in Japan with their mother. Powers and Abilities Trivia * It is strongly indicated that he love's Ritsuka, despite her being his younger sister who is later revealed to be his cousin. Later confirmed when he confesses to her in episode 9. * He is later revealed to be a dhampir, which is a half human and half vampire. * He confesses in episode 11, that if anything happens to Ritsuka, then he can't bare to go on living. * It is revealed in episode 12 that even if he is the son of the Vampire King, he has no immunity towards a vampire's hypnotist power. Even if he can snap out of it as well. * His color image is red. * His character songs are "Love to Unbalance" and "Kimi Dake no Exorcist". * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are March and April. * Young Lindo and dog Roen share the same voice actor, Kazutomi Yamamoto; as well as Hibiku Yamamura, who is the voice actor of Maria Tachibana and young Lindo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Exorcist